cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
Yuri's Revenge is the expansion pack to Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2. The plot revolves around Yuri, the shadowy Soviet advisor in the original game, and his plans for world domination. The game requires an existing installation of Red Alert 2 to play. Plot See main article: Psychic Dominator Disaster Yuri (Udo Kier), the powerful Soviet psychic and advisor, disappeared after the Allied victory over the Soviet Union in Red Alert 2. One day, US President Michael Dugan (Ray Wise) was called to an emergency meeting at the White House regarding Yuri's activities. Yuri disrupts the briefing, revealing to the stunned President that he had built a network of Psychic Dominators which he intended to use to mind control the entire planet. As Yuri activates one of the Psychic Dominator device on Alcatraz Island, President Dugan ordered an airstrike. All the attacking aircrafts were shot down, but one crashed on to the power plant providing energy to the device, powering it down. Yuri activates the other two Psychic Dominators anyway, turning much of world's population into mind-controlled slaves. As Yuri's troops entered San Francisco to capture power plants to bring the Alcatraz Psychic Dominator online, Professor Einstein (Larry Gelman) hatched a plan to travel back in time to the events of Red Alert 2 to stop Yuri and prevent the "Psychic Dominator Disaster". Allied Campaign The Allies used Einstein's Time Machine to travel back in time and destroy the Psychic Dominator on Alcatraz while it was still under construction. Afterwards, the Allied Taskforce commanded by the player must deal with Yuri's many secret military bases around the world, including those in the United States, Egypt and Australia. Having failed to clone world leaders after his cloning vats in Sydney were destroyed, Yuri attempted to mind control world leaders at the Allied-Soviet peace conference. This was thwarted by the player, who were then sent to destroy Yuri's remaining base in Antarctica. Yuri was defeated and placed in isolation, where he "won't be able to mind control a fly". The original and the altered timelines merged, with the altered timeline taking precedent over the original; General Carville is alive, and Yuri's attack never take place. Soviet Campaign In the Soviet campaign, the player is informed by Lt. Zofia (Aleksandra Kaniak) and Premier Romanov (while imprisoned in the Tower of London. Played by Nicholas Worth) of Yuri's activities and the Allied time machine. The player was then sent with a small force to San Francisco to take the Allied time machine. The Soviets hijacked the time machine and used it to travel in time. However, the Soviets unwittingly gave the time machine (which was of course not theirs) too much energy, and they arrived back in the age of the dinosaurs. The Soviets defended the time machine against T-Rexs while Zofia and others fix the mistake. The Soviets finally arrived to the correct time, during the Soviet occupation of San Francisco. Taking over an existing Soviet base they destroyed the Psychic Dominator still under construction. The Soviet forces from the future made it to Moscow where they informed Premier Romanov of the Soviet defeat in the future. They also informed the Premier of Yuri's betrayal. The player is sent to the Black Forest in Germany to destroy Einstein's Laboratory and Chronosphere to cripple the Allied war effort. This is essentially the same mission as Operation Mirage in Red Alert 2, but from the perspective of the Soviets (hence the name Operation Deja Vu). This time, the Soviets defeated the Allies. Shortly after, the Allies surrendered. They now fight with the Soviet Union against the traitor Yuri. The player was sent to London, to destroy Yuri's Psychic Dominator there, liberating a mind-controlled Allied base in the process. The player was then sent to rescue Premier Romanov after he managed to get himself shot down by Yuri's forces in Morocco. Finding Romanov was the easy part (he was found partying with the locals). However, Yuri's forces have entrenched themselves around the airport. The player destroyed Yuri's presence and evacuated the Premier from the airport. After this victory, the player was sent to an uncharted island in the South Pacific which served as Yuri's submarine base. After destroying Yuri's forces on the island, it is redsdsdsvealed that Yuri has a launch facility on the island. The rocket was programmed to fly to the moon. The Soviets used the rocket to sent troops led by the player to the Moon to destroy Yuri's secret base there. Facing certain defeat, Yuri took refuge in his castle in Transylvania. After the Soviets destroyed Yuri's forces (as well as liberating an Allied and a Soviet base under Yuri's mind-control) and razing the castle, Yuri was revealed to be alive. He wasn't in the castle at the time but has instead captured the time machine, telling the player "the world and all its history is mine to command and conquer". Lt. Zofia, recalling the experience of being stuck in the Cretaceous Period, quickly redirects the time machine there and deplete its power reserve. Yuri is stranded in time and is presumably eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Soviet Union imposed communism over the entire world and began to build on its space program, ready to expand communism into the rest of the solar system. Development Gameplay Red5